custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Valmai (Original)
The Toa Valmai was Toa Jovan's Toa team. History Formation Similarly to the overwhelming majority of other Toa Teams, the Toa Valamai came into being on Spherus Magna, as Matoran. After spending a significant proportion of their early life working on the construction of the Matoran Universe, the Matoran settled on the Southern Continent, taking up residence in separate villages. At an unknown point in the history of the Matoran Universe, Vormahk, Tourik, Selac, Lothorna, Artaudo and Autolycus were summoned by an unknown group of local Toa and given a set of Toa Stones, after one of their members headhunted a new generation Matoran to replace him as a Toa. Reading the instructions on a map that they each received with the stone, the Matoran traveled to their local temple, where they met each other for the first time. Placing their Toa Stones in their respective slots in the Suva, they were coated with an energy which transformed them into Toa. Great Disruption Around 79,100 years ago, the Matoran Civil War broke out across Metru Nui and imperiled the health of the Great Spirit, Mata Nui. To prevent his death, a Toa of Magnetism, named Jovan, and a Toa of Gravity, named Prozuke, joined the team and led them to search for the Chamber of Life, located under Mount Valmai in the heart of the Southern Continent. Once in the Voya-Nui region, a Le-Matoran named Carnac aided the group in finding Mount Valmai. Fortunately, Toa Autolycus was able to apply his knowledge of the Kanohi Ignika to steer the group safely down the 777 steps and Toa Tourik was able to play a key part through the use of his Kanohi Elda to navigate the group towards the Kanohi. Eventually, the team managed to successfully battle the various guards and traps leading to the chamber, and retrieved the Mask of Life. However, by accident, Selac was drawn by the Mask's power and touched it, which led him to be cursed; that he would never die, but suffer the equal amount of pain. The Toa then managed to bring the mask to Karda Nui with the help of Lothorna's Kanohi Olmak, where Artaudo reluctantly sacrificed his life to restore health to Mata Nui. After the Ignika's use resulted in the death of the Toa, the remaining members of the team returned the Ignika to the Chamber of Life and parted ways. Separation Having completed their destiny and prevented the destruction of Mata Nui, the Toa Valmai disbanded, with each member deciding to head off in a different direction. The vast majority of the group chose to transform into Turaga, seeking to escape the barbarous lifestyle of a Toa. Jovan and Autolycus swiftly sacrificed their Toa Power, allowing Jovan to serve as the Turaga of Voya-Nui until his death in the Great Cataclysm and enabling Autolycus to survive until he was killed by a platoon of Rahkshi following Makuta Teridax's consolidation of power in the Matoran Universe. Lothorna chose a similar path and donned her original Kanohi Ruru, leaving the Olmak in her village shrine. However, the Brotherhood of Makuta soon caught wind of her foolish decision and stormed the village in search of the Kanohi, killing the Turaga of Psionics and a number of Matoran in the process. Toa Tourik, however, strongly objected to the notion of becoming a Turaga and remained in his Toa form. He was eventually killed around 4,370 years ago after siding with the Dark Hunters during the Dark Hunter/Brotherhood of Makuta War and becoming an enemy of the Brotherhood. He was cornered by a squadron of Visorak in an attempt to retrieve the Heart of the Visorak for the Dark Hunters. Instead of being mutated by Hordika Venom, however, he was struck by a Visorak Suukorak's Rhotuku Spinner and was crushed in an energy bubble. Similarly, Prozuke and Vormahk decided to leave the team as they wished to continue wandering and exploring the universe. Thus, the pair set out on their own. However, after a brief conflict with Makuta Verahk, the two Toa were mutated into diminutive beings known as Rahaga. Selac was cursed as he touched the Ignika, and his curse was that he wouldn't die, but suffer a living hell. He went into a hiatus, and later became a member of the Order of Mata Nui, as well as the Toa Mangai. He is the only known Toa Valmai to participate in the battle of Bara Magna and survive it. Currently, Prozuke, Vormahk and Selac remain the only surviving members of the team. Known Members Category:Toa Teams Category:Organizations